Sharline Walkthrough
oooooooooooooooooooooo Sharlene Walkthrough oooooooooooooooooooooo * I recommend you play through the game yourself without this guide, unless you really get stuck and frustrated when you might want to check up on something. Also, this guide does not spoil any of the plot besides whom you may fight. * 1. Royal Commons After an introduction video, Sharlene starts in a small house. Pick up the bow inside, and equip it, and then search very close by for a pot, which you can either equip on your head, or keep your personal respect and leave it in your inventory, until you can get something better. I recommend that you walk around, get the feel of the game, as well as Palmira, cash in Evergrace. When you are ready, find the save point, which is southwest of the house. At save points, you can shop for Palmira equipment and repair what you have, switch between characters, and other things. I recommend stocking up on life extracts, which can help a lot. When you are done at the save point, unequip your weapon and examine the statue. It will move out of your way. Reequip your weapon and continue up the path, but do not go into Saranad hill yet, make sure you find the mushroom, which can be used to get half off the price of your next purchase at the shop, and then talk to the priestess. Once you have talked to the priestess, proceed to Saranad Hill. 2. Saranad Hill In Saranad Hill, there is a fountain of life you can use to restore your health if needed. North of the fountain is a Lake/pond of some sort, make sure you pick up one of the small flowers and don't move too deep into the lake, you can drown and die if you aren't careful. Once you have the flower, talk to the man standing next to a sword that seems like a marker for a grave (which is next to the fountain). Talk to him a few more times until you give him the flower and he gives you the sword star. If you want, you can go through the set of pillars west of the save point and continue up the path till you find a dog. Follow it, and kill the ghost that appears when the dog enters a small cave. You get a palmira ore when you defeat it, and a mushroom is nearby. Return to the royal commons, and the area that the house is in. If you go up a path that is northwest of the house you will find a wall with three women. Examine it and it will descend into the ground, no longer blocking your path. 3. Human Research Lab level 2 You end up in a small room with another statue (known as the room of founder), and a bunch of squids. Open the chest in the room before you fight them, the bloodclaw inside it helps a lot. Hopefully one of the tentacle things dropped a pair of speed boots, if they didn't, don't worry for now, they just help a little when fighting a Bodalums you might encounter later. When you exit the room, walk up the stairs to the west. Watch out for the 4-sided star traps, you can avoid them by walking over one of the left or right edges fast enough. Go ahead through the hallway until you find the West Rest Room, which contains the Master Key 2F. Also in the room are some yellow golem monsters, the bodalums mentioned earlier. They run fast, so it helps to have the speed boots equipped. The spear helps in this small battle as well. Right outside of the rest area is a collapsed man. Examine him to get a billiana fruit. Then find the commander's room where you have a boss fight. Ammit Ammit is rather easy if you stocked up on life extracts and have divine light for your bow. You can beat almost every boss in the game by having the right weapon and enough life extracts. After the fight, take the sacred rod he drops flip the switch and push the button. The Sacred Rod is very useful for killing the kinds of enemies in this dungeon, so I recommend taking advantage of it. *Note- it has come to my attention that he often does not drop the sacred staff, but it can be purchased later on. If you push the button, it opens a gate near the upper green room, but the gate slowly closes. Run to the gate, and you shouldn't have a problem making it in time. Walk in the room a small bit after the door. There are three containers and a platform in the middle. Examine the platform and type in blue red black. You need a billianna fruit every time you use the machine. if you mess up you can get another one from a man who is in a room near the lower green, but you have to push the button in the commander's room again. After you type in the correct colors, you will get a teleport palmira, which u can use on the transport symbol south of the Room of Founder. 4. Human Research Lab level 1 You end up in the lower level of the lab. Don't worry, it may seem difficult, but it really is rather easy. You don't have to go on the moving platforms that are above the transport symbol at all, but u might have to go through the four-sided transport symbols instead. The main thing to do here is to unlock the elemental seals. To unlock them, equip a weapon with the same element, and examine the seal. Then use a weapon with the opposite element (with an attack) to destroy whatever is inside. I will give a list of what you can use. Note: In the fire room, you get flayed skin Armour, so I recommend doing that room before the ice room. Also, you can get plamira ore in the lightning room. Object - to destroy it- skill, if necessary ice seal- majestic sword fire seal- blood claw earth seal- Sacred staff lightning seal- Solta bow Icy room- Flayed skin Armour- fire raid Tree- Solta bow -Divine light Fire rings- Majestic sword- Ice raid Lightning - Sacred staff - summon tree Once you have destroyed the seals, go the teleport with the statues around it. It will bring you to a different room. Simply proceed and talk to the girl, and she will unlock another teleport symbol for you. Go back through the teleport symbol to human research lab lv1, and then go the teleporter in the west. 5. Human Research lab Continued... You are still inside the lab, but at least we get a change of scenery. Walk forward off the platform, but make sure that there is a door in front of you. The way this part of the dungeon work is that you need to go on the moving platform until it moves to where you want it to go. I recommend going to the isolated area first, which has a save point. You can enter the side of the room and get into a trap that earns you a few items if you want, but I don't recommend it. Back at the save point, color your armor dark blue (I'm pretty sure you cant use a headband for it), and then use the platform to move to the walkway with the same door that the isolation area had. Inside, equip the solta bow and your blue armor and examine the statue. It will reveal the left angel wing key. Examine it again to take the key. Return to the previous room, and use the platform to go to the room with the fire seal. Equip the bloodclaw to open it, and then in the next room, go to the door that doesn't have two keyholes. Advance forward in that room and walk over the purple poison until you get to the room with a mirror. You can fight a few mirror versions of yourself, very easy, and almost all of them drop palmira ores. When you kill them all, the mirror breaks. Proceed to the next room and pick up the right angel wing key. Return to the room before the poison, and go into the room with the door that has two angel shaped keyholes. Use the keys with the door and proceed forward. I don't want to say whom you fight next, but it is very easy, and you shouldn't worry. After the fight you are transported to... 6.The Abandoned Road Not fun. Not at all. I don't like this area, I didn't write down compass directions on how to get to the places described in this version, but practical directions, which seem to make a little sense. From the start, proceed forward and drop down when you reach the end of the path. Then continue along the path until you reach a fork, where you should take a left. Once you reach a small bridge, cross over it, and take either path and once you did what you need to, take the other path. One path leads to a red slime and a spider monster; the spider monster drops a purple sphere, which you need to pick up. The other path there is a cave blocked by boulders and a save point. Use crush on the boulders and pick up the elite bow. Then return to the other side of the bridge, where you came from and continue the path you would've taken. Walk ahead until you reach a path with another path under it. Jump down onto the path on the right, and walk forward, over the lava to the treasure chest to get the red sphere. Turn around and walk along the path till you drop down, onto an area on the other side of the bridge. Return to the path you were on before you dropped down to get the sphere and continue forward until you find two pedestals. Place the spheres on them and walk across the magic bridge. Then walk forward until you reach a room with a man who is on a cross. Before you talk to him, take the mushroom to the left of the room. Sharlene doesn't really get too many mushrooms... after the mushroom, walk forward and meet... Red Breeze He is easy. Dodging his attacks is as easy as spreading butter on a piece of bread. I just used Sacred Staff from long range and I killed him very shortly. After you beat him, he thanks you for being kind, though you had just beat him up with a stick/sword/bow/frying pan, and he teleports you to... 7. The Soaring Tower This is quite fun after the Abandoned Road. Sure, there isn't much good stuff, but it is nowhere as painful. Anyway, you can save, and whatever you want to do, nearby. Then walk to the other end of the room that has a pair of feet. Unequip your weapon, your helmet, and your body armor and examine the statue. It will teleport you to another room. You appear on a platform. Reequip everything and walk around it until three duck-like creatures spawn. Kill them, and you will notice a bridge moves down for every one you kill. When you can cross the bridge, do so and walk north into a room with a large Red Giant. No biggy, just tackle him with your sacred staff and you shouldn't have to hit him more than thrice. He drops a treasure key. Afterwards, walk to the east room, and open the chest with the mushroom in it. Then walk a little bit north and find the archer. I'm not completely sure about every requirement for this, but I equipped red woven boots and an Elite bow and it opened a door for me. Note: you need to walk into the platform with the equipped items; you can't stand on the platform and then equip the items. After you unlock the southwest door, walk to it. Inside are two chests. The east one contains a life extract, but has poison in front of it, so opening it is a waste. The other chest contains the cape statue body. Return to the platform that you killed the duck things on and examine the statue to teleport you back. Then examine the feet to put the cape statue body back on them. Unequip your weapon and headpiece, and you will be transported to... 8. The Soaring Tower Lower Reequip your weapon and Armour. Walk up the next two flights of stairs. Near the path to the elevator, there spawn about 11 monsters, 1 at a time, all of which drop red fruits, very good for building stats, but once you've killed them all you have to leave the area and return to fight them again. Anyway, a bit away from the stairs you just came up from is another set of stairs that go downward, which you should descend. Turn off the machines in the order red, blue, green and turn them back on as blue red green. This should activate a door with a golem behind it. Take the elevator that is near the machines and you end up where the golem is. Kill it and it drops a Caped Statue Head. Return to where the save point is. Examine the statue nearby and you are teleported back to the previous section of the soaring tower. Examine the statue there to put the head on its shoulders and examine it one more time to teleport to... 9. Soaring Tower Upper This area is straightforward. Wander down the path until it seems like a dead end. It is similar to the bridge in 7.Soaring Tower. Just kill the monsters and the door will open gradually. Continue the path until you reach what is a split it paths. Go forward, the path on the left leads nowhere. A bit further ahead you reach the ice room. The door opens the same way. Just continue yet still, until you happen to reach... Ice boss There are a few ways to beat him, but I will only note the easy way. The easy way, use the Elite bow's third palmira action, explosion arrow at him from close range, and he should go down in three or four hits. Go a bit further, and her scenario ends. Head to the final battle section of this guide for last boss tactics.